prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vendetta Pro - Melee 2012
Melee 2012 was a professional wrestling event produced by Vendetta Pro Wrestling, which took place on May 11, 2012 at the Lakeview Jr. High School Gymnasium in Santa Maria, California. It was the third-annual Melee event, with the previous taking place on June 4, 2011. The event was attended by over 1,250 people, making it the highest-attended event to date for Vendetta Pro Wrestling. The event was recorded for DVD, which is expected to be released by Highlight Media. Background Melee 2012 featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that played out during previous events. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that built tension, and culminate into a wrestling match or series of matches. At Shamrock Slam, Rik Luxury and his manager Markus Mac called out Interim Commissioner Joseph Duncan (who had only held that title for a couple of hours at the time) and demanded that he do something to fix the situation after having lost the Tri-Force Championship. Duncan said that he did not want to lose a talent like Luxury, and recognized that he's a "star". So, he decided to put Luxury up against another "star"--Bobby Lashley. Luxury and Mac reacted to this announcement with panic. Later the same night, Billy Blade, Sean Casey and Shane Ballard assisted Shannon Ballard in recapturing the Vendetta Pro Heavyweight title. Blade and Casey distracted the referee, allowing Shane to roll his identical twin brother out of the ring and take his place, causing an unaware Sunami to miss a moonsault attempt off the top rope, and for Shane to steal the pinfall. Duncan stated that a number of measures would be taken—one of which would be that Billy Blade would be put up against Matt Hardy. Duncan resumed his previous role as Commissioner Christian Cole made his return to Vendetta Pro Wrestling at this event. Results ; *"The Rebel Rouser" Clay Tawzer, Ricky Ruffin, Tenchismo, Fernando Estrella, "Apostle" Judah Matthew, and Trent Savage battled to a No Contest in a Six-Way Elimination Match :*Match was thrown out due to the outside interference of "The Destroyer of Man" Damien Grundy, who went after anyone and everyone in the ring *SU/KA (Sunami & Kadin Anthony) defeated Dos Perfectos (Greg Hernandez & Jesse Jimenez) © to win the Unified Tag-Team Championship *"The Dominator" Bobby Lashley defeated "Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury (w/ Markus Mac) *Parental Discretion (Mario Banks, Mike Menace & Sam Knight) & Terra Calaway defeated Creepshow (Brawlin' Bo Cooper, J.D. Horror & Sledge) & "Creepy" Crystal Michelle via DQ when Cooper's attack intended for Banks hit Calaway *Shawn Daivari defeated SoCal Crazy and "Nightclaw" Brian Cage in a Tri-Force Match. *Gangrel The Vampire Warrior defeated The Drunken Irishman *Matt Hardy defeated "The Rock of Love" Billy Blade (w/ "Wildside" Vega Velocity & Sebastian Ice) *Hijo de Rey Misterio defeated Shannon Ballard for the Vendetta Pro Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent See also *Vendetta Pro Wrestling External links * Results Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling events Category:2012 events Category:Independent events